Hikaru X Reader X Kaoru: Best Friend, Little Sister, and Love
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: You were a friend of the Hitachiin brothers and always had been. You had...romantic feelings for Hikaru, but didn't realize that he felt the same, while Kaoru thinks of you as a little sister. You live with your adopted mother and grandparents, your father abandoning you. Will Hikaru ever love you? And what happens when your father comes back? Read and review, don't hate!
1. Their Friend's News

**_A/N: Hikaru and Kaoru_** **_Hitachiin knew their best friend, (Y/N), very well. You were a free-spirited girl who was...secretly...(not really) in love with Hikaru. Unbeknownst to either of your parents and Hikaru himself, Hikaru had the same feelings for you. while Kaoru treated you like a little sister. Read and review, but please don't hate._**

* * *

You were sitting in the limo, a blue-and-orange tie-dyed fleece blanket (a gift from the Hitachiin twins) wrapped around you.

You knew Kaoru had no romantic feelings for either yourself or Hikaru.

It was an act in the Host Club, and he thought of you as a little sister that he and Hikaru never had.

Your grandparents, who lived with you and your mother, since their was no father in the picture, absolutely adored the Hitachiin twins, though they couldn't tell them apart.

Tamaki was like a father-figure to you, so you didn't mind it when he was overprotective and called you his daughter, much to the annoyance of the twins.

* * *

You were so lost in thought that you didn't realize that there was a knock on the window.

You looked up, startled, to see the smiling faces of the Hitachiin brothers.

You were a commoner just like Haruhi, but the twins insisted on having someone pick you up every morning, and you agreed.

Hey, it was better than either taking the bus or walking alone in the rain.

You lived only a few miles from Ouran, so it wouldn't trouble you to ride the bus, but the twins were persistent.

* * *

You laugh as you step out of the limo, the blanket still wrapped around your shoulders.

It was December after all, and it was normally cold...plus, the boys thought it was cute.

"What are you wearing that for?" Kaoru asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

You knew for a fact that this was Kaoru, for he was most of the time more caring than Hikaru.

"I was cold." You say defensively as you all start to walk to class.

* * *

Thankfully, you shared all of your classes with the twins and Haruhi, since it would probably give them both a heart attack if you didn't.

"We specifically told the driver to turn up the heat if you were cold." Hikaru says, wrapping an arm casually around you.

Normally you wouldn't mind it if either of the twins put their arms around you, they were trying to be gentlemen, as Tamaki taught them, but you were uneasy.

You had a crush on Hikaru, Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club, besides your mother, being the only ones to know this.

You smile at Hikaru, a blush on your face as Kaoru smirks, crossing his arms as he keeps pace with your other side.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: To The Host Club~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This was a usual routine for you.

After school, as long as the Host Club was open, especially on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, you would attend, the twins escorting you home afterwards.

You stared at everything and everyone, taking out your sketchbook and drawing.

You drew anything that caught your eye, but, nowadays, that happened to be Hikaru and nothing else.

You were so into drawing that you didn't notice a figure creak the door open.

* * *

The Host Club surrounded you, almost without you realizing it, Hikaru and Kaoru being overprotective as always.

Noticing the twins, you flipped your sketchbook closed, especially when you saw Nekozawa-sempi near the door.

The twins never did like him, and you thought he was creepy as well.

"What are you doing here, Nekozawa?" Hikaru demands, stepping protectively in front of both yourself and Kaoru.

You knew that this was just Hikaru...even if he didn't have a romance with his little brother, he was still overprotective...being overprotective as you also being second nature to him.

* * *

"I just came to pay a visit to Miss (L/N)." Nekozawa says in that creepy way of his.

You shiver from right, Kaoru grabbing your blanket and throwing it over your shoulders in order to keep you calm.

Hikaru spun around, noticing your scared features and Kaoru's worried ones, before he spun back around, glaring at Nekozawa.

"Now, Hikaru, let's not be hasty. Nekozawa-sempi, what do you want with Miss (L/N) in the first place?" Kyouya says, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, what do you think? I happen to know a little secret of the young woman's...not to worry, it has nothing to do with the Hitachiin twins." Nekozawa says, chuckling darkly.

* * *

"Yeah, right! You know nothing about (Y/N) that Kaoru and I don't already know!" Hikaru exclaims, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Kaoru chimes, glaring at Nekozawa.

"Oh, but there is...you see...Miss (L/N) was abandoned by both of her parents as a young child, about two or three, which means that Miss (L/N)'s mother is her adopted mother...but the man who abandoned both is her real father." Nekozawa says with a smirk.

The twins grab onto you, silently hoping that wasn't true, but it was.

You didn't know how he knew this information, but you knew that Kyouya had to...but you didn't know why he didn't tell the twins.

* * *

Your eyes widen as you can hear all of the familiar sounds from when your father abandoned you.

You had been a young girl, left alone at the park, when Hikaru and Kaoru first met you.

It was that day that they decided they would not only protect you with their lives...but also that you would be their best friend forever.

You had been left after that...taken to an orphanage and then to live with your mother...Ivy (L/N).

You didn't think the twins remembered, but little did you know, Hikaru did.

* * *

You tilt to the side suddenly, your head in your hands, before you fall back, hitting the floor, and inevitably for your vision to go...black.


	2. Author's Note Sorry!

**Ok, so sorry guys.**

**I know many of you want me to continue my Hikaru X Kaoru X Best Friend!Reader story.**

**I don't really know how to go with that.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story, please let me know in a private message.**

**Btw, this is really short because I know most people hate updates.**

**Anyway, help would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**~BeautyofDeaththeKid**


	3. A Kiss And Confessions

_**A/N: Told you the rating would go up. This is because Hikaru is Hikaru...he is violent and likes to swear. Btw, (e/bf/n) means "ex-boyfriend's name" Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You walked into the Host Club, your gaze trained on the perfectly identical Hitachiin twins.

Your bangs were covering your eyes so they wouldn't see the pain underneath.

Well, sadly, you were mistaken.

Kaoru noticed, which in turn made Hikaru notice.

Hikaru's hands, you didn't notice, were balled into fists, causing most of the guests to be afraid of him for the time being.

* * *

After Club hours, Hikaru stomped over to you, Kaoru following close behind him.

"(Y/N), who the hell hurt you?!" Hikaru demands, startling the rest of the Hosts.

Well, all except for Kaoru, since he was just as pissed as his brother was for hurting his "sister".

"Hikaru, you don't need to overreact. I'm fine, really...it's just a little scratch." You try to explain and walk around him.

Well, Hikaru wasn't in the mood for your excuses.

* * *

He grabs your wrist and brings you back so you stare right into his brilliant golden eyes.

"Listen to me, (Y/N). I know you. I've known you since you were five fucking years old...so don't you dare tell me it's nothing! Don't you dare lie to my face! I'm supposed to protect you, and how can I do that when you don't tell me what's wrong in the first place?!" Hikaru exclaims, anger dripping from his voice.

"Hikaru..." You found yourself saying that simple word along with Kaoru who had somehow been silent throughout the whole statement.

"Now. I'm going to ask you again, and this time, you'd better give me a damn answer!" Hikaru snaps, staring right into your eyes.

"You're not going to want to hear it..." You try to reason with the hot-headed older twin.

* * *

"Do you think I give a damn about whether or not I'm going to want to hear it...you tell me right now!" Hikaru exclaims.

Kaoru's eyes widen behind his brother before you have a chance to say anything in response.

Before anything is said, Mori-sempi comes up to you, pulling down the sleeve of your long-sleeved orange shirt, his eyes wide.

"Mori-sempi! Let go!" You exclaim, trying to get your elder to let go of your arm.

Mori, however, pays no attention to you, instead pulling your sleeve down and showing small scars woven throughout your wrist.

* * *

"You cut yourself again?" Kaoru asks, his eyes wide and voice full of pain as he looks at the scar.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Hikaru's voice is somewhat calmer, now he's just scared.

"I used to cut myself awhile back...you were with your Mom, so I called Kaoru, 'cause I couldn't stop the bleeding. If was after (e/bf/n) broke up with me." You say, tears spilling down your cheeks.

"Didn't I send him to he ICU for hurting you?" Hikaru asks, tilting his head with a small smile.

"Yes you did." You say with a grin of your own.

* * *

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaims, getting somewhat upset.

"Don't you worry Kaoru...you attempted and that's all I care about. Besides, both Hikaru and I beat him to hell for hurting you as well." You say, wrapping your arms around the younger twin.

"I also got a few bruises because of you..."bodyguards" as he called you two." You say, your brilliant (e/c) eyes glittering.

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask in unison.

"Guys, I'm fine now, I promise." You say, taking each of their hands in your own.

* * *

Hikaru randomly pulls a flower out of his little green hat, a small smile on his face as he hands it to you.

You take it from him, a small smile on your face.

"Remember that? When we were little, whenever you were upset, Kaoru and I did "magic tricks" to make you smile again." Hikaru says, coming closer to you.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look, both of them coming closer to you and tickling your sides as they used to.

You really tried not to burst out laughing, but of course that didn't work.

* * *

Absentmindedly, while Hikaru was tickling you, you did something almost everyone besides Hikaru himself was expecting...you kissed him.

You pulled away fast, your eyes wide as you smile at him.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry...I can't believe that I did that." You say, a bright redness on your face.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Hikaru says, smirking as he takes your hands.

"Wait, what?" You ask, your eyes wide.

* * *

"I love the fact that you kissed me, because, of course, I was going to kiss you when I had a chance." Hikaru says with a smile.

"You wanted to...kiss me?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him before taking his hands.

"Have since I first met you." He replies, smiling brightly at you.

"See? I told you that Hikaru liked you..." Kaoru starts, a hand on your shoulder, "...and that (Y/N) liked you back." Kaoru finished to Hikaru.

Your eyes widened and you blushed, Hikaru mimicking you.

* * *

You leaned in for another kiss when Tamaki, being Tamaki, wraps his arms around you and pulls you away from Hikaru.

"Tamaki, get off me!" You exclaim, shoving the blonde away, of course, he latched onto you again.

"My beautiful daughter!" Tamaki exclaims.

You shove him off again, running to Hikaru and throwing your arms around him.

"Boss, she doesn't like being molested...except when it's us, that is." Hikaru tells Tamaki with a grin.

* * *

You blush as Hikaru kisses your cheek with a smile on his face as he throws his arms around you.

He had done this plenty of times, but this time...felt different.


	4. Memories and Waking Up In The Hospital

Your (e/c) eyes opened as you blinked in the strong sunlight of the hospital room.

You noticed that there was an orange-haired, golden-eyed twin right beside your hospital bed.

You knew automatically who it was, and you blinked once again, staring right up at the twin beside your hospital bed.

"Kaoru, where's...?" You croak out, your eyes wide as Kaoru smirks before gesturing to the chair in the corner.

You blush before you remembered what you were actually going to say: you were wondering where the Host Club was.

* * *

Kaoru smirks again before gesturing to the other side of the room where the Host Club was clutched together near the door.

All of a sudden, a sudden movement from the other side of the room catches your eye.

Hikaru walks up to you, sitting right beside his brother next to your hospital bed.

"Hikaru...what's going on?" You ask, tilting your head.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but..." Hikaru starts, taking your hand.

* * *

"(Y/N), you've been in a coma for three months." Kyouya interrupts.

"Wait?! What?!" You scream, tilting your head back and freaking out.

"Ok. (Y/N), stop it. You're going to hyperventilate again and we don't need that...Hikaru, you do have her inhaler, right?" Kaoru says, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"I don't know, let me check. Hey Boss, do you have the inhaler?" Hikaru asks, tilting his head at the blonde.

"Inhaler?" Tamaki asks, raising an eyebrow as his face pales.

* * *

"Yes, the inhaler. The powder blue inhaler with the bright orange glitter?" Hikaru prompts, tilting his head.

"Inhaler...inhaler...um..." Tamaki says, tapping his chin.

"Oh! Here it is!" Haruhi says, handing the inhaler to Hikaru.

Hikaru hands it to you, his arms flailing about.

You smirk at Hikaru as you take the inhaler and place it in your lap with a smile.

* * *

He started babbling nonsense at you, causing you and Kaoru to share a knowing smirk.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru starts, tilting his head.

"Hikaru..." You say, looking at him with a smile.

"...HIKARU!" Yourself and Kaoru screamed in unison.

The older twin finally stops his rambling and stares at you both with wide eyes.

* * *

"What?" Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"You're freaking out when there's no reason to." You say, a small smile on your face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this! I'm used to Kaoru being the one who frets over you and makes sure you take your medicine and inhaler, while I'm used to having to run after people in order to keep you safe!" Hikaru explains, throwing up his hands.

"I know...I know. But it's ok Hikaru, I promise." You say, grabbing his hands into your own.

"How is it ok?! How is anything ok when I feel as if I can't breathe whenever you get hurt?!" Hikaru bursts out.

* * *

You put a hand to your mouth, shocked.

"Hi...Hikaru? Is that...true?" You ask, your eyes wide.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru answers, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"By the way, Hikaru, how did they let you in?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, um...I told them that I'm your fiance." Hikaru says, a red patch creeping on his cheeks.

* * *

"Well, that does seem possible, huh? I mean, we are dating." You say with a small smile on your face.

"Berry...true." Hikaru says jokingly, handing you a crocheted stuffed strawberry you had made him.

That made you laugh, which made him laugh.

You smiled at him, rubbing your eye and effectively streaking the makeup you never remembered putting on.

"Kaoru and I did it while you were in your coma. Couldn't have my fiance look bad against the doctors and nurses now could I?" Hikaru asks with a wink.

* * *

"No. You definitely could not. By the way, you still owe me a date." You say, taking the hand of the elder twin in your own.

"Mhm. I know I do." Hikaru says softly, leaning closer and giving your nose a quick and chaste peck.

The rest of the Host Club woke up at that point, all of them running over and pulling you into a hug.

You could see Hikaru clench his hands from jealousy as Tamaki hugged you.

You grabbed onto the front of Hikaru's shirt once Tamaki let you go, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

"I love you." You murmur in Hikaru's ear.

His face flushes again, both of you smiling at the other, beautiful dark golden eyes sparkling as he looks at you.

"Hey, (Y/N)...do you remember when you and I were little...on every full moon...when Kaoru fell asleep?" Hikaru asks with a sly grin.

"Oh, yeah! We made a sort of tent-thing on the roof and watched the moon, chanting random things. I always thought it was weird when Kaoru somehow wakes up and supernaturally having heard everything." You say, tapping your chin thoughtfully.

"I remember my Mom freaking out like: "I don't understand why you and (Y/N) feel a need to go on the roof alone and exclude your brother." Hikaru snorts with a good-natured grin as Kaoru ruffles his hair.

* * *

"Didn't we try to explain to her, like, one time that Kaoru fell asleep and we didn't want to wake him because something, probably my hair (straightener/curler) would be thrown at us?" You ask Hikaru, ducking as Kaoru tries to grab your playfully.

"Yes we did." Hikaru says, wrapping an arm around Kaoru as there is a knock on the door.

The doctor comes in, whispering your condition to Kyouya before walking out again.

Yourself, Hikaru, and Kaoru all stare dumbfoundedly at Kyouya, awaiting his response.

"(Y/N) will be fine. She has to wear her right arm in a cast, which helped her land her fall, and take medicine in the mornings and evenings, but she will be fine other than that." Kyouya explains with a smile.

This causes Kaoru, Hikaru, and yourself to blow out a breathe of relief, both twins' arms wrapping around you.


	5. Kaoru's Advice,An Awkward Plan,& Stories

**_A/N: By the way, (f/y/s) means favorite yogurt shop name. Anyway, read and review, but please don't hate._**

* * *

"Hikaru? Hikaru?" Kaoru asks, tilting his head at his brother.

The twins were supposed to be doing homework...but Hikaru was a little preoccupied.

The elder twin was a little busy thinking about his girlfriend, and the twins' best friend, (Y/N).

Since Kaoru couldn't get his brother's attention, he walked over to Hikaru, slamming his math textbook shut.

"Kaoru! What was that for?!" Hikaru asks, mainly shocked at his brother's actions.

* * *

"Hikaru, I've been trying to get your attention for about twenty minutes now." Kaoru points out to his brother with a smirk.

"You...you have?" Hikaru asks with a blush painted on his face.

"Yup. And apparently since even math can't get your mind off of a certain someone...maybe I can give you some advice." Kaoru says with a light twinkle in his eye.

"What kind of advice could you possibly give me?" Hikaru asks in disbelief, his eyes wide when his brother literally knocks him out of his desk chair.

"Oh, please, Hika. You obviously need help. And to think I thought you knew (Y/N) better than I did." Kaoru says with a faint, jokingly disapproving smile.

* * *

"I somewhat do considering she's my girlfriend." Hikaru says with a sarcastic snort.

"Well, you did take her out, didn't you?" Kaoru asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello?! Kaoru, I took her to the dance at Ouran." Hikaru says with a whimsical smile, as if remembering the memory at that point in time.

"Speak of the girlfriend and she shall appear." Kaoru jokes from the window, watching (Y/N) walk up the walk toward their house.

"What?! Are you serious?! She never told me she was coming over!" Hikaru panics, taking out his phone to see if a new text had come in.

* * *

Hikaru rushed downstairs to greet his girlfriend, the same older brother smiling as he flings open the door.

"Hikaru, hey!" You exclaim happily, throwing your arms around him.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?" Hikaru asks, titling his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but I wanted to surprise you. So, surprise!" You exclaim, a bright smile on your face

"I should probably let Kaoru know, right? You know, so he's not excluded?" Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Oh, right. We really haven't been hanging out with Kaoru as much as we should have." You say, your face falling a little.

"Why don't we go to our favorite frozen yogurt shop, (f/y/s/n)?" Hikaru asks, a small smile on his face.

"I'd love that. Then it's not that awkward for any of us." You say, bringing your lips to his own.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asks, tilting his head and his eyes wide.

"Sorry. Had to get it out before we were around Kaoru and made it weird." You say, giving him a sweet smile.

* * *

Hikaru gets Kaoru, you all walking to the shop.

You secretly tried to grab Hikaru's hand, but then you grabbed Kaoru's, too.

This was perfectly natural for you because you always grabbed their hands all of the time even before Hikaru and you were dating.

You walk into the shop, staring at the choices behind the counter.

The woman who ran the shop, Sarah, walked over to you all and smiled.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers. And I hear that there's a couple between you three." Sarah says with a smile on her face.

"Well, technically yes." Kaoru says, bumping his hip against your own.

"I'm guessing it's the other twin then?" Sarah asks with a grin as she fixes your regular orders.

"Yeah." Hikaru says, wrapping his arms around your waist, which, of course, caused you to blush.

Kaoru walked to your favorite table, and you looked at him.

* * *

Once you got your food, you walked over to the table, sitting next to Hikaru and shoving Kaoru's strawberry yogurt at him.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Kaoru says with a smile on his face.

"Kaoru, we both know you better than that. If you're uncomfortable, we both understand...and I'm really sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru says with a small smile.

"It's fine. I'll admit it is a little weird, but I'll get used to it. How about you tell me about your relationship, hm?" Kaoru asks, smiling softly at the both of you.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Hikaru asks, wrapping an arm around you as you took a bite of yogurt.

"Of course I do! You both have been so happy since you're in a relationship together...I love seeing you both so happy." Kaoru says, taking both of your hands.

"Well, Hikaru has been so sweet. I was hit on by these guys, and Hikaru told them I was taken, and this time it wasn't an act." You say proudly, leaning against him.

Kaoru nodded in understanding.

You used to get hit on by guys all the time, Hikaru quickly pretending to be your boyfriend.

* * *

"Also this beautiful little lady got so jealous of one of the lady's who was talking to me, said I was taken, the girl said to prove it, and she pulled me in for a kiss." Hikaru says with a smile.

"Our sweet little (Y/N) did that?" Kaoru asks jokingly.

"Yes, she sure did." Hikaru says with a smile.

"You have no idea how much the Host Club gets to me half of the time...with so many girls fawning over you. Of course I still love you being in the Host Club, I have never seen you as happy as when you're in the Host Club with Kaoru." You say, wrapping your arms around him with a smile.


	6. The Dinner, a Question, and Endearment

You sat at the kitchen table, your hand resting on your palm.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours, (Y/N)?" Grandma Molly asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"He'll be here before you know it, he's just running a little late." You say, a small smile on your face.

The door opens, your mother walking in with Hikaru behind her.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I'm late, Kaoru fell asleep on the couch again and I had to get him upstairs." Hikaru says, sitting down beside you and kissing your cheek.

* * *

"So, Hikaru, what makes you think that you're worthy for my granddaughter?" Grandpa Jacob asks, tilting his head.

"Grandpa..." You start in a warning tone.

"Well, who wouldn't be? She's beautiful, smart, funny, I've known her forever, I'll always protect her and I love her so very much." Hikaru says, a puppy dog look on his face.

"See? Told you he's amazing." You say with a bright smile, taking Hikaru by the hand.

"Well, I try...it's hard not to be with this amazing girl as your girlfriend." Hikaru replies, wrapping an arm around you.

* * *

You smiled at him, leaning your head against his shoulders.

"I was wondering something, Mr. and Mrs. Worthington...if I could marry your granddaughter in the future." Hikaru says with a small smile on his face.

This caused you to spit out the tea you were drinking while covering your mouth from shock.

"You want to marry me? I mean eventually?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Hikaru says, taking your hands before looking expectantly at your grandparents.

* * *

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but if you hurt her...then I won't hesitate to hurt you." Grandma Molly says with a small smile.

"Well? Grandpa, what do you think?" You ask, tilting your head.

"I still have mixed feelings about him...why couldn't you have fallen in love with his nice brother?" Grandpa Jacob asks, crossing his arms.

"Grandpa, I'm in love with Hikaru and there is nothing you will do to change my mind." You say, tears coming to your eyes.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Mr. Worthington, but I love your granddaughter and I believe I always will. I also asked you to marry her in the future because I really do love her." Hikaru responds, wrapping his arms around you with a small smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you love her?" Grandpa Jacob asks, a hand to his chin as if deep in thought.

"Grandpa, he already told you he does, about...four times!" You snap, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I definitely love her and I always will." Hikaru says firmly with a small smile as he looks at you.

"Of course I'll have to think it over..." Grandpa Jacob starts with a small grin.

"I understand, of course." Hikaru says, his eyes locked on your own.

* * *

It was after the dinner, and you ended up going to the Hitachiin Mansion.

Of course, the Host Club was there as they always were.

"I'll be right back...I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." Hikaru says, kissing your cheek.

"I'll be here." You say with a smile as he walks upstairs.

"Now, what happened?" Kaoru asks, tilting his head.

* * *

"Give it a minute." You say, waiting for the door to shut.

It had after a few minutes, a small smile on your face.

"Well, he asked my grandparents." You say, sitting down with a smile.

"Asked your grandparents...what?" Tamaki asks suspiciously.

"He asked them for permission to marry me when we get older." You say nonchalantly, taking a sip of tea.

* * *

Kaoru effectively spit out the tea he was drinking because of that comment.

"He asked your grandparents for permission to marry you?!" Kaoru howls with laughter.

"Yes! He did, and my grandmother basically agreed...but my grandfather is still thinking about it...to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he has someone follow Hikaru around to make sure he's a good boyfriend." You say, smiling at Kaoru.

All of a sudden, Hikaru came back down the stairs in a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a blue cable-knit sweater that you loved on him.

"Hey, baby." Hikaru says with a grin as he kisses your cheek.

* * *

Hikaru sits in the arm chair, you sitting on your lap and snuggling against the sweater with a smile on your face.

"You really do love this sweater, don't you?" Hikaru asks with a grin on his face.

"I bought if for you for a reason...its cozy when I snuggle against you." You say with a smile on your face.

"True. You did. By the way, there are some...random guys outside...staring at me for some reason." Hikaru says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I think it's my Grandpa's fault..." You say, rubbing the back of your neck nervously.

* * *

"I wasn't surprised when he kept giving me weird looks..." Hikaru says with a smile as he kisses the top of your head.

"I'm really sorry...I didn't think he would go this far." You say, a small smile on your face with a smile on your face.

"Don't you worry. I think I can handle your grandfather..." Hikaru starts, wrapping an arm around you.

"Are you sure?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I promise I'll be fine. I love you so much, you have no idea." Hikaru says, kissing your lips softly.

* * *

You pout somewhat at him, smiling when he flicks your bottom lip with a smile.

"I'm so happy you're with me." You say, wrapping your arms around him and pecking his lips.

"Don't worry about it, because I won't let anything happen to you, and I'm not going to leave you either." Hikaru says, adjusting your position in his lap.


	7. Home Movies, Host Club Shows, & Memories

You sat on the couch in the Hitachiin household, a small smile on your face as you watch Hikaru.

He was trying to set up the DVD player, trying to show you all of the old home movies he and Kaoru had videotaped around you.

You forgot that they had them...so this would be a blast from the past for you.

Hikaru came over to you, pressing play on the DVD player.

His arm wrapped around you, and you snuggled closer as a familiar scene rolled on.

* * *

You were watching the movie when suddenly, your eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hikaru asks, wrapping his arms around you.

"It's just..." You start, wiping the tears out of your eyes.

Your white Himalayan cat (c/n) was on the screen.

She had purple stripes all down her back, the Hitachiin twins' fault.

* * *

The twins were left alone with the cat, and you now realized you shouldn't have left them alone with her in the first place.

She had passed a few weeks after that, the twins helping you get over it.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. Really, I am." You say, wrapping your arms around him.

"I am so sorry. I forgot." Hikaru says, wrapping his arms back around you before putting in a different movie.

You leaned back against the couch, watching as Hikaru wraps an arm around you.

* * *

You smiled as the video rolled.

You saw yourself and Hikaru, but not Kaoru, which meant he was holding the camera.

"Were we always that oblivious?" You ask with a smile on your face.

"Sadly yes according to Kaoru." Hikaru says with a chuckle.

Your eyes met his own and you leaned closer, attaching your lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

You smiled after the kiss, your eyes meeting his own with a smile on your face before wrapping your arms around him.

"I love you." You say, covering your mouth...until you realized that he had already said it.

"I'm so happy, you have no idea." Hikaru says, wrapping his arms around you.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, the Host Club showing up all of a sudden.

You look at Hikaru as you lock eyes with him before the Host Club shows up, sending the "follow my lead" signal.

* * *

You take off his shirt, mussing up his hair before letting your bra strap show.

Tamaki burst into the room, Kaoru following close behind.

Kaoru covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Tamaki glared at you, and you shared a look with Hikaru.

You both tried to cover your laughter, failing miserably.

* * *

"Boss, nothing happened, I swear!" Hikaru exclaims, wrapping his arms around you as he puts his shirt back on.

You fix your bra strap with a smile, leaning against Hikaru and staring wide-eyed at Tamaki.

"Really, Boss, nothing happened. I wouldn't allow it, you know that as well as I do." You say, a familiar devious smirk on your face.

"Boss?! Boss?! Only two people call me Boss!" Tamaki exclaims, sinking dramatically to the floor.

"What do you expect, Tamaki? I'm the best friend of one of the twins," You start, giving Kaoru a high five, "...and the girlfriend of the other." You say, a small smile on your face as you lean against Hikaru before kissing his lips.

* * *

Hikaru blushes at that, you and Kaoru punching either of his shoulders as you smile ta him before wrapping your arms around him.

"I had a feeling that someone as...dignified as (Y/N)wouldn't do something as dignified as that...especially not when they'd been dating for a month." Kyouya says, pushing up his glasses.

You smirked at Kyouya, a blush on your own face as Hikaru takes your hand and holds it protectively.

"Well, I don't know about dignified..." You reply to Kyouya with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I really think you are most of the time..." Hikaru starts, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer.

* * *

"How am I? Because I somehow made it so I could resist myself around you?" You ask with a mischievous smile.

"No, that's not it. You're more dignified because, well...how should I put this?" Hikaru says with a small smile as he pretends to tap his chin in thought.

"You don't faint or fawn over us like all of the girls in the Host Club!" Kaoru pipes up with a wicked grin.

"Technically I did do that once." You say, leaning your head against Hikaru's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! You fawned over Hikaru when he broke his leg!" Kaoru says with a laugh.

* * *

"Hey, you guys have fawned over me plenty of times when nothing was wrong with me!" You say, a pout slowly forming on your face.

"Remember when we couldn't get her to eat, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't eat...you finally getting fed up with her, shoved the spoon in her mouth, walked away, heard her crying and came running back...all in ten minutes." Kaoru says with a knowing smirk.

"Always will." Hikaru answers, playfully ruffling your hair.

You blushed at that, hitting Hikaru in the arm and causing him to grin wickedly at you.

* * *

"Why are you so mean to me, Hikaru?" You ask, pouting childishly at the older twin.

"You sound just like Kaoru does in the Host Club!" Hikaru hoots with laughter.

Yourself and Kaoru threw pillows at Hikaru's head for that remark.

The older twin wraps you both in a hug, your eyes widening when you hear a click of the camera.

You spin around, searching for the culprit, and are surprised when you see Mori holding the camera...of course with his usual stoic face.

* * *

You laugh at that, falling into Hikaru.

This of course, causes him to fall into Kaoru, which causes Kaoru to fall on the floor.

You land with them in a heap on the living room floor, still laughing at your mess of tangled limbs as the sun went slowly down.


End file.
